conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Aranchese
Aranchese (in Aranchese "Arančilt" ) is a language spoken in Aranchea (Arančək) by about 8,000,000 people. It is a Western Laveshian language. Classification and Dialects Northern Dialects * Kayrunean Aranchese (Kayru) * Suzyan Aranchese (Suzyə) * Coastal Aranchese * Mêrisian Aranchese (Mêris) Southern Dialects * Mutsian Aranchese (Mücyə/Mütsia) * Nassaryan Aranchese (Nəssar) Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Pronouns Nouns There are 9 cases: Nominative, Genitive, Accusative, Dative, Causative, Ablative, Lative, Locative-Prepositional and Instrumental. * nouns that end in -k can turn into g when a vowel is added in declension, however this is not mandatory in written language, although it is in spoken one. * If the suffix starts with s and the root ends with t they merge and become c * šeuvet (eagle) > šeuveci (the eagles) * Arančək > Arančəge (Aranchea's) There are three/four declension patterns: Concrete objects Living beings and food, adjectives (if necessary) Concepts, places, materials, abstract things, deities Loanwords, substantivated nouns * = vowel harmony, depends on last or first vowel of the word. If can also be replaced with Causative + ka postpositioned sometimes. Verbs Verbs tend to conjugate according to both subject and object. Verb "to be" To make the verb to be with a noun or an adjective you can add the suffix -(n)*l followed by the verb suffix, where * is the last vowel of the word root. Example: həundulə= I am a dog, wahəundulestakur = I wouldn't want to be a dog to make it "to become" use the suffix -(d)inêkel(ə) Həundinêkelə = I become a dog, I am becoming a dog I have made you become a dog = Þəlen həundinêkelafo REFLEXIVE REFLEXIVE with 2nd person object add (d)uk to all no-object endings Indicative Mood with no object Conditional Mood Same as indicative with 'wə-' or 'wa(h)-' prefix before the verb root. There is no real rule on which one to use, usually people just use the one that sounds better in a said context. Infinitive -na Imperative Mood 2nd person singular: verb root+unt (umas with defined 3 object, umuk 2) 2nd person plural: verb root+untir (umras, umruk) Other persons present form + (n)unt (they should **** = conditional+imperative) Inferential Mood Same as indicative with 'aśa(v)-' prefix. Used to report unsure information. Participle Participle is made with -(k)ap Passive To make the verb passive add the suffix -(t)inde (before the negative suffix) Passive-negative is -(t)indekur Specifying progressive action Progressive aspect can be shown using "ardast". Maňes ardast, irum lüdən!!! = I am eating, go away!!! Negative To make the verb negative add -(a)kur Adjectives Adjectives are usually formed by noun root plus '-(a)c̆ə' suffix. The prefix pl(i)- makes it become more (adjective) pluðəc̆ə = faster The prefix kurpl(i)- makes it become less (adjective) kurpluðəc̆ə = less faster han = comparation proposition Həundur pluðəc̆eneliste han gulur. Adverbs Adverbs are usually formed by noun root plus '-(a)vlə' prefix. Syntax Word order is mainly SVO. Questions are made with "ka" at the end. INFINITE = U(N) before Vocabulary Example text All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Aht udnamas niskatiste eleter də ijosačə diňatiyuda də þikyoyudas. Nə aśinšapaliste kôs kandasat də konsenšyat də mastiste ayuna inśi nełedatals bratarnete almamit. Spoken sample The following is a reading of the above text. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_80nT1sI_w